Sessions/Fens of Despair/Nineteenth
Narrator: The delvers, having triumphed over the grove and the lizardman village, have left the Fens of Despair and returned to their base camp in the marsh nearby. GM: You're all rested. You're done roasting Llethexer and you only have worthless charcoal. The shaman is now a heavy scale pelt. GM: Are you guys heading back in or what? Lenia: Connell could heal Lenia! Lenia: I also suggest we return to Polisberg. I think we've done everything we came to do. Mordreona: "In all the fuss I forgot to ask why did you take us back to the lizardman village?" GM: People are healed, too. GM: And you did everything but find the lost druid(s) and restore the regalia. Lenia: "Connell, do you think the lost druid has fallen to corruption? I hate to think we'd be leaving him behind." Mrugnak: We did collect the regalia, right? Mrugnak: We just haven't found someone to give it to? Lenia: No. Mrugnak: Oh. Mrugnak: Thought we found it at the circle, but I guess not! Connell: "Given we were attacked by lots of insane animals and then clouds of evil gas - yes, yes I think there's something wrong with that druid." Mordreona: "Could we sell the loot then come back for him?" Lenia: "Is it possible there are evil druids and the good druid, though?" Mrugnak: (( or they're alllllll evil now. )) Mordreona: "I do hate this place, in truth I'm not sure I would come back." Connell: "I suppose... we only heard about the one survivor, though, and those were definitely druid companions attacking us." Lenia: "So the next question is, how dangerous is it to simply leave him? This is your area of expertise, not mine." Lenia: "I admit, I want to get back to town and see if I can figure out what's gone wrong with my magic. It's getting more and more unreliable." Berkun: "If the 'evil' druid's got beasts of the land at his beck and call... I wouldn't want to be in the skin of the 'good' one" Connell: "He's going to keep terrorizing the swamp... but with the source of the corruption removed from the swamp, he'll probably be contained here." Mordreona: "But this is a swamp, who cares if it is good or evil?" Lenia: "I care." Mordreona: "Just do not come here." Connell: "I'd prefer to see him brought down, but," he looked around at the group, "we're worn out and, uh, in some cases dismembered." Berkun: "This whole matter is really bad for us, though. We might be delvers, but having random animals try to murder you is bad policy..." Lenia: "But we can come back later and deal with it." Mrugnak: (( sorry, on the phone - mom called )) Berkun: "The panther almost got me. It's one thing to face a deadly enemy, it's another to have everything that runs and flies hunt you..." Berkun: "I'm talking after we get back to Polisberg." whispering to Connell, Also, you can sense him summoning companions to replace the ones you've eliminated. Lenia: "So we're agreed, then. Back to town." Berkun: "We can restock and make preparations, maybe gather information and reliable maps" Berkun: "Then I'd say we get rid of the druid before making any longer trips" Mordreona: "Do I get a vote? The yes back to town." Lenia: "Connell's pretty sure his power is contained to the swamp. We probably won't have to worry about the wildlife on the way back to Polisberg." Berkun: "Well... if you say so" Connell: "And he's already summoning animals to replace the ones we killed." whispering to Kevin, I assumed you're casting Mystic Mist on the camp? Berkun: "And once we'll come back, what other plans are on the horizon?" Berkun shuffles and starts to ponder Lenia: "We should investigate the other sites those beams of light touched down at." GM: Does anyone other than Lenia have a Continual Light spell or other source of illumination? Mrugnak: "Mrugnak want smash der goblins!" Berkun: "And hopefully those are far from the swamps?" Lenia: "Honestly, I'm considering retiring to sponsor delving groups. It seems safer. And less painful." Mrugnak: (( Mrugnak has gear in his bag for light. )) Berkun: "I just wonder if there is payment in this. Surely we could get a sponsor if we told about the shards..." Connell: (( Connell has Lightning! ... )) Lenia: "I'm sure I can convince anyone we like to sponsor us." Berkun: "Someone must care about huge chunks of cursed rock, if only because they'd throw it in an enemy's well..." Lenia: "But those worry me enough to want to see them dealt with even if there's no money in it." Berkun: "And there might be more of them where the beams touched." Berkun: "I know, but rare stones, even if cursed... they fetch a price" Mordreona: "If Lenia retires can I lead the group?" Lenia: "You'd have to sort it out amongst yourselves. I'd recommend Connell. He has all kinds of leaderly qualities." Mrugnak: (( got mom off the phone, and BAHAHAHAHA *snrk* )) ** Connell stares at Lenia. ** ** Connell just stares. ** Lenia: "Anyway, we should sleep. We have a lot of hiking to do." Mrugnak: (( sorry, just thinking about critical failures on Connell trying to talk Mrugnak out of a rage. )) Connell: (( AFK 5 minutes cooking Berkun: "Well, he's better at talking to things than I am" Mrugnak: (( or trying to use Sex Appeal to talk Mrugnak out of a rage.... yeah.... )) GM: It's 6-7 days back to Polisberg, through swamps, scrubs, and plains. Mrugnak: I will not offer to roll Navigation to get us there faster. GM: Okay. So. Sleeping. No one is putting up protective spells, just because some people are afraid of killing everyone with ill-timed magical misfortune or turning into champions of corruption. Mrugnak: Because ehehe, skill 10 even with Barbarian!... GM: 7 watchstanders, clockwise from Mrugnak 1d7 => 2 = (2) GM: Berkun, you're on watch. Do you have a light source beyond the campfire? Lenia: Lenia's staff should probably be planted at the center of camp. GM: Fine by me, but then Lenia can't grab it when she wakes up. Berkun: no light sources Berkun: out of those Lenia: I'm good with that. Berkun: Unless alchemical fire, this I still have Mrugnak: (( Oh hey, I bought a helmet lamp. )) Lenia: Also, horses and pack animals are tied SECURELY. GM: Berkun, roll Perception (at -5 if you're using vision) Lenia: No more running away for our animals, kthx. Mrugnak: (( may I suggest hobbled? )) Mrugnak: (( not running anywhere with ropes around their legs. )) Berkun: hearing 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,2,6 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Berkun: sight 3d6.skill(14,-5) => 1,6,3 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Berkun: Berkun is more sensitive to noises than he'd wish... whispering to Berkun, You hear someone approaching. From the clumping, someone in armor. From the sniggering, someone related to hyenas. Likely not friendly. Berkun: Berkun instantly goes to wake others, fast but trying to stay quiet Berkun: Lenia is waken first, then Mordreona, then Mrugnak, then Connell Berkun: Everyone is told "QUIET, Gnolls are coming, get ready to fight" GM: No problem. Everyone is awake. ** Mordreona hides ** GM: But everyone who is not Berkun is lying down. Berkun: Then Berkun readies an arrow and looks for a place to hide GM: And in their tents. Narrator: A baker's dozen of gnolls, wearing leather armor and mail, and carrying flails and axes, walks along the caravan path. Narrator: They're sniggering amongst themselves and singing snatches of obscene song. Lenia: ((Gnolls: as civilized as one could expect from anything with Social Stigma (Monster)?)) Mrugnak: (( Ah, yes, important: are they as sadistic and rotten as D&D gnolls? )) GM: Right, yes, and yes. Mordreona: ((we will know soon, i'm sure)) Lenia: ((So negotiating to hire them as guards for our trip back to Polisberg is pretty likely to just end with us having our throats slit and dumped in a ditch. Check." Narrator: The gnolls stop singing and start talking amongst themselves as they approach the camp. GM: It's a perfect way to find out what "unreliable" guards are like! Connell: (( La la back ** Lenia begins gesturing for the noncombatants to get into the center of the camp, while guards and Delvers approach the Gnolls. ** Mordreona: I would like to get out of my tent. Lenia: Gesture (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (12) or less Failure! by 4 GM: They're not attacking, so people have 5 seconds to do non-threatening stuff. GM: Or 1 second to do threatening stuff... Mrugnak: Getting up and out of the tent is a good start! Mordreona: I get up out of my tent and try to hide if I can. GM: Roll at -5, Mordreona! Berkun: is Berkun seen with his arrow ready? Mordreona: k Mordreona: Stealth (19) 3d6.skill(19,-5) => 2,5,5 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 Lenia: So 1 second kneel, 1 second crawl out of the tent, 2 seconds gesturing, and 1 second to stand. GM: Lenia is frantically gesturing for everyone to pull back across the river. Mrugnak: Mrugnak has his armor on, cuz he's an adventurer, and therefore has his harness and weapons. Mrugnak: in the harness I guess. Mrugnak: 3 seconds getting out of the tent, and probably two seconds wasted looking around and waving :D Narrator: With confusion on their faces, Kailen and Leann start leading the retainers back across the river. Narrator: In the darkness, the gnolls are surrounding the camp. Gnolls: "Yuza big-big one, aint-tit-tit yuza? Yuza slave orza zucker-ker?" One of them calls out. ** Connell gets out of his tent and stares around woozily. "What?" ** ** Lenia blinks at the retainers. "Gah, no! Stop!" Lenia steps towards the gnolls. "We don't want trouble. Leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone." ** Gnolls: "Noza trouble-bubble. Justa friendly visit-tit fromz the locals-cals? Thatza us, yeza deedy-dee." ** Mrugnak waves happily. "Hallo!" ** Lenia: "You've visited. Consider us poor hosts and begone." Gnolls: "Nowza thatza rude. Poor tastes indeeds. Wesa wantsa presents-tents, yesa yes?" ** Mrugnak spots the minotaur and grins broadly. "Hey der you guy! Mistä olet kotoisin?" ** Lenia: ((Are they really moving 15+ hexes during the discussion, or is that part of the 'surrounds the camp' from earlier?)) Minotaur: "Nein. Spreken zie Volkspretch?" Berkun: Berkun observes this nervously, ready to shoot at any moment... GM: Ooops. ** Mrugnak pulls a face. "Friikki." ** Lenia: "We've nothing that would interest you. I warn you, you're in danger of making my friends and I angry. You wouldn't like that. I suggest you leave." GM: The gnolls are sauntering around the camp as you talk, sizes you up and grinning. Lenia: ((I'd like to roll Intimidation.)) GM: Go for it. Lenia: Intimidation (15) 3d6.skill(15,+5) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (20) or less Success! by 6 Conditional: +5 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls Lenia: Luck. Mrugnak: (( How big are these guys? )) Lenia: 3d6.skill(15,+5) => 2,2,4 = 8 vs (20) or less Success! by 12 Lenia: 3d6.skill(15,+5) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (20) or less Success! by 9 Lenia: I'll take success by 12. GM: Short end of SM1, but weedy and hunched over, so they get an anti-dwarf effect and are SM0. Lenia: +5 more if Appearance generates a bonus - 'beautiful and terrible'. If it doesn't I'm still not sure why 'Appearance: Transcendent + Universal' costs the same as 'Charisma 5'. Mrugnak: (( Including the minotaur? )) GM: Yes, he's just a normal minotaur, not a barbarian. GM: He's got a slave collar prominently around his neck, for what that's worth, those he's holding a dueling halberd. Mrugnak: "Sinun pitäisi puhua oikein! Missä on isäsi?" Lenia: ((Clearly he's a *local* Minotaur, as opposed to one from Exotic Foreignia.)) Gnolls: Resist Intimidation, versus a successful of 8 (-3 penalty for group size, -1 penalty for position) Gnolls: 3d6.skill(13) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 Minotaur: Says something difficult to translate and harder to understand, but kinda insulting sounding, in Mrugnak's general direction. Gnolls: "Heyza, noza problem-em. Weza going, justa walking-ing onna way-hay." Gnolls: "Cemo no, slad! On tema orf su rhee!" The gnolls start to back off, their weapons held low. GM: Mrugnak should probably make a Bad Temper roll at +2 - that last bit from the Minotaur did not sound friendly, and he is Bad Tempered. ** Lenia nods, lowering her own hands. "Go peacefully, and we'll leave you alone." ** Mrugnak: Indeed! 3d6.skill(12,+2) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 Narrator: The gnolls slink off without offering further incident. ** Mrugnak scowels. "Sinun typerä lapsi, sinulla on huono ystäviä." ** Lenia: ((Encounters like this may be short and lacking in combat, but they save us more crippled limbs and spell critfails. I hope people don't mind missing out on a fight TOO much.)) Mrugnak: (( I'm totally cool with it. )) Mrugnak: (( Mrugnak is mildly confused, but that's a natural condition. )) Narrator: The rest of the night passes uneventfully. Mordreona: "How many days out are we again?" Berkun: ((not minding at all)) Lenia: "Six or seven. Maybe five if we hustle and get good weather." Narrator: The next morning, the delvers continue to push on away from the Fens and toward Polisberg, skirting around an inconvenient lake. The caravan path is a difficult guide, as it has many branches that lead to long-forgotten ruins or monster infested caves. Berkun: ((considering the faster we get through these type of encounters the faster we get to things that do matter!)) Narrator: The next night, the delvers make camp off the dusty caravan track. GM: Everyone make scent based perception tests at -8. Mrugnak: Oh hey! Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-8) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (6) or less Failure! by 5 Lenia: 3d6.skill(4,0) => 2,2,3 = 7 vs (4) or less Failure! by 3 Mrugnak: Taste/Smell (12) 3d6.skill(12,+4) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Lenia: Wow. Lenia: That was a good roll. Mrugnak: fail by 1. Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,-8) => 5,6,5 = 16 vs (5) or less Critical Failure! by 11 B556 Mrugnak: Boo. Connell: Perception 3d6.skill(16,-8) => 5,2,4 = 11 vs (8) or less Failure! by 3 GM: Did everyone roll? I just see the pretty colors. Lenia: Yeah. GM: So failures across the board? Lenia: Closest to success were Mrugnak (fail by 1) and Connell and Lenia (both fail by 3). Mordreona: (( I crit failed)) whispering to Mrugnak, Something smells funky here... but it's long gone. ** Mrugnak sniffs around for a bit, but looses interest quickly in favor of the dried swamp critters in the bags. ** Berkun: rolled Berkun: and failed Berkun: huh GM: I just gave Francois ownership of one the tents... which can now see. GM: Go me! GM: Anyway. Berkun: Mrugnak succeeded by 2, I thought? GM: There was a hefty penalty. Mrugnak: success by 7, -8 Lenia: No, it was at -8. Berkun: oh, then right Narrator: The delvers bed down for another night, looking forward to the day ahead when they hit the rolling hills of the central Westmarch. GM: Who's on watch? 1d7 => 5 = (5) GM: Mordreona is on watch. ** Mordreona keeps a close eye on the treasure. ** GM: Mordreona, make a Perception check at -3. Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 6,5,6 = 17 vs (10) or less Critical Failure! B556 Mordreona: ((bows)) GM: Hang on a second... Mrugnak: (( applauds )) Connell: (( EAGLES, EAGLES EVERYWHERE. )) whispering to Connell, Tonight's monster is a Phase Python. Its like a boa constrictor, only it's semi ethereal and can phase through the ground. Hitting it tends to do damage to whatever it's constricting, because it's partially insubstantial. whispering to Mrugnak, Tonight's monster is a Phase Python. Its like a boa constrictor, only it's semi ethereal and can phase through the ground. Hitting it tends to do damage to whatever it's constricting, because it's partially insubstantial. You're probably strong enough to rip it apart, though. whispering to Mordreona, Tonight's monster is a Phase Python. Its like a boa constrictor, only it's semi ethereal and can phase through the ground. Hitting it tends to do damage to whatever it's constricting, because it's partially insubstantial. whispering to Berkun, Tonight's monster is a Phase Python. Its like a boa constrictor, only it's semi ethereal and can phase through the ground. Hitting it tends to do damage to whatever it's constricting, because it's partially insubstantial. Phase Python: Telegraphed attack from behind on Mordreona's neck 3d6.skill(18,4-5) => 6,1,5 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Narrator: Mordreona is keeping careful watch on the treasure when a red-and-black semi-transparent snake phases up out of the ground beneath her and wraps a portion of its upper body around her neck! GM: Mordreona is stunned. GM: Mentally, that is. But can roll normally to recover. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: ((Iq?)) GM: IQ+6. Mrugnak: (( yas, +6 if you have combat reflexes. )) Mrugnak: (( that. )) Mordreona: IQ (13) 3d6.skill(13,6) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (19) or less Success! by 7 ** Mordreona screams. "Mrugnak!" ** GM: Exciting turn. GM: Uhm. GM: Roll HT-3 to scream, please. Mrugnak: (( is she Choking yet? )) GM: You're kinda being strangled. Mordreona: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,+2-3) => 4,4,3 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 GM: Everyone else can roll hearing-1 to wake up as Mordreona screams bloody murder. Mrugnak: Hearing (14) 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Lenia: Per: 3d6.skill(12,-1) => 5,5,6 = 16 vs (11) or less Failure! by 5 Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-1) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Mordreona: ((Can I try to break fee this round?)) GM: Mordreona: no. Mordreona: ### GM: Everyone else: if you woke up, you're stunned until you recover normally (ie, IQ roll at +1 per round. Combat Reflexes adds +6). 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 28 Hammer) Berkun: recovery:3d6.skill(11,6) => 3,4,4 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Connell: Oops. Hearing! 3d6.skill(18,-1) => 5,1,6 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 Berkun: that's it or can I act the same turn? Lenia: That's it. GM: That's it. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Leann: 3d6.skill(11,-1) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (10) or less Success! by 5 Kaitlen: 3d6.skill(11,-1) => 5,5,5 = 15 vs (10) or less Failure! by 5 Connell: Recovery 3d6.skill(14,0) => 4,1,6 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: Uh, crawl out of the tent at an effective move 1? Mrugnak: Assuming I'm not stunned. GM: You're stunned? Mrugnak: For waking up? Mrugnak: I dunno. Mrugnak: Am I stunned? Lenia: Do you have Deep Sleeper? GM: Yes, unless you have Light Sleeper or something. Mrugnak: Nope! Mrugnak: IQ (8) 3d6.skill(8,0) => 6,5,3 = 14 vs (8) or less Failure! by 6 Mrugnak: Still confused! Mrugnak: Then. Lenia: Light Sleeper is the disad. Deep Sleeper is the 'wakes instantly'. I confuse them constantly. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 24 Phase Python) 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Phase Python (on deck: 20 Retainers) Phase Python: Strangle with constriction and stuff! Phase Python: 3d6.skill(20,2) => 6,1,6 = 13 vs (22) or less Success! by 9 GM: Mordreona can resist with the better of ST or HT, Wrestling bonuses apply and don't you wish you wore spiked armor? Lenia: Heh. Mordreona: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,2) => 3,1,1 = 5 vs (15) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Lenia: Hey, nice. GM: The heck is with your die roller, Ms. Ninja-I-Have-Shoes? 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Retainers (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Leann: 3d6.skill(10,0) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 Leann: "what!" 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: (( I only roll crits, It's just how I roll.)) Mordreona: I try to break free. Mordreona: ST (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 ** Mordreona screams. "Mrugnak!" ** Phase Python: 3d6.skill(20,2) => 2,3,6 = 11 vs (22) or less Success! by 11 GM: You fail. Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: fast draw broadleaf3d6 => 3,5,2 = (10) fast load3d6 => 2,3,1 = (6) GM: You're.... lying on the ground with the guide in the way, by the way. GM: This attack may not work well. Berkun: kneel... Lenia: No position penalties, and still gets his Acc bonus! GM: Okay. Berkun: not shooting yet! Mordreona: (( do I see this?)) GM: Do you see Berkun fumbling in his pup tent? Sure, why not. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell crawls out of his tent and gets to his fuzzy knees. "What's all the sho-- oh. Evil snake." ** GM: You can crawl 1/3 your speed, but not kneel. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: Confused! Mrugnak: IQ (8) 3d6.skill(8,0) => 4,1,1 = 6 vs (8) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: Yahoo! GM: Well, you're not dreaming anymore. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 24 Phase Python) Mrugnak: And that's my turn. GM: Roll IQ-1 to hear, Lenia. Lenia: People are yelling and stuff. Per: 3d6.skill(12,-1) => 4,6,2 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Lenia: Oh, IQ-1? GM: Err, Hearing -1. Lenia: Success by 3. Lenia: Right. Lenia: Fail! Lenia: Zzzz. GM: Sleepy girl! 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Phase Python (on deck: 20 Retainers) Phase Python: Irritably choke Mordreona 3d6.skill(20,2-6) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (16) or less Success! by 8 while wrapping itself around her body 3d6.skill(18,-6) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 GM: Roll ST or HT to resist the choke, and any defense to resist the body grab (but at -2 for parry and -1 for Dodge!) Mordreona: k Mordreona: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,2) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Mordreona: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,-1) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (10) or less Critical Success! B556 GM: You take 4 damage and can attempt to break free as an immediate free action. Phase Python: "???" Mordreona: ST (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Phase Python: Irritably choke Mordreona 3d6.skill(20,2-6) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 GM: Improbably, you break free of it. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Retainers (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Mrugnak: She's squirmy! Lenia: ...That's hilarious. Leann: Grab her spear. "What is that thing?" Lenia: ((She should probably have been rolling Escape. >.>)) 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: I step back and fast draw my sword (AoD if I can) GM: Certainly, if you make the fast-draw roll. Mordreona: Fast-Draw (Short Sword) (16) 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Includes: +1 from 'Combat Reflexes' Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) ** Mordreona yells, "A LITTLE HELP PLEASE." ** Berkun: stand up as a step and shoot the python in the middle of it's body GM: Uhm. GM: Roll DX-5, then ST-5. Berkun: DX3d6.skill(15,-5) => 6,5,5 = 16 vs (10) or less Failure! by 6 Berkun: STill3d6.skill(16,-5) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (11) or less Success! by 2 Berkun: what is this roll for? GM: You get tangled up in your tent, which is *tiny* and not really the kind of thing you can stand up in. Mrugnak: (( one person pup tent )) Mrugnak: (( Mrugnak just has a pup tent for one big person :D )) Berkun: owmy, bad GM: Fortunately, you've pretty much uprooted the stakes, so it's falling down around you, but you'll have an additional -6 to attack this round. Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,3+2-1-3-6) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Berkun: miss GM: well, that's *bad* Berkun: I have to note, though, that I was aiming at the very center of it GM: I see Aewyn, Wilheminia, Henrietta, and Leann as possible targets in the line of shot. Berkun: oh my Lenia: I was about to say exactly that. GM: 3d6.skill(9) => 4,2,2 = 8 vs (9) or less Success! by 1 GM: ... Lenia: Don't worry, Berkun. You weren't around for our very first encounter ever, where our Dwarven Priest nearly killed my horse. GM: You shoot your guide. Roll damage? Berkun: 1d6+6 => 3,6 = (9) cutting GM: Well, she's unconscious already. Now she's also badly wounded. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) ** Connell gets to his knees now. ** 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: Mrugnak crawls out of his tent! Mrugnak: 8/3 => 2 Mrugnak: wow, two hexes. Mrugnak: "Wat got? huh?" Mrugnak: *** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 24 Phase Python) Lenia: Lots of yelling! Lenia: Per: 3d6.skill(12,-1) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 GM: Now you're just stunned... 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Phase Python (on deck: 20 Retainers) Lenia: Yeah, but unlike SOME people I don't need Combat Reflexes to wake up. :P Berkun: "It's a PHASE PYTHON! Grab at it, we can kill it!" Phase Python: Take advantage of it's 3 hex reach to step and attack Mordreona! 3d6.skill(18,-6) => 1,3,3 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 DA-6/-3 Mordreona: Dodge (11) 3d6.skill(11,2) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Retainers (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Leann: Crawl out of tent. "eeek!" 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Mordreona: AoD 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Mordreona: ### Berkun: fast draw cutting 3d6 => 3,5,3 = (11) fast load3d6 => 1,3,2 = (6) Berkun: move and shoot the python... GM: Okay. Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,2-1) => 3,3,3 = 9 vs (20) or less Success! by 11 Berkun: no idea, though, if the beast has eyes everywhere and can dodge Lenia: ((It looks like it has an SM higher than 0. Does it?)) Phase Python: Notices that it has a permanent -2 penalty to hit on basis of its' freaking insubstantiality. Phase Python: But that it is also SM1. Berkun: so, success by... 12 Phase Python: Regardless... dodge the run-around attack 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 4,4,4 = 12 vs (8) or less Failure! by 4 Phase Python: Or not. Berkun: 1d6+6 => 1,6 = (7) cutting to the snake Berkun: since I assume the snake's hit location is called 'snake' Phase Python: DR2, leaves 5, times 1.5/3 is 2 points. Narrator: Berkun's arrow passes through the phase python, burying itself in the ground. Blood oozes from the beast's body, but does not spurt like you would expect. Berkun: "It won't die from arrows, Mrugnak, can you crush it?" 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) GM: brb ** Connell starts incanting a spell, calling on the bear spirit. (( Shapeshift: Bear. -5 for half casting time, +1 for yelling 3d6.skill(15,-5+1) => 3,2,3 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 )) ** Connell: (( So 4-second casting time... just casting this turn. )) GM: Great! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) ** Mrugnak catches sight of the snake. "Oh hey, suuri käärme! Mrugnak smash dat!" ** ** Mrugnak scrambles to his knees (Change Posture) ** Mrugnak: ### 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 24 Phase Python) Lenia: IQ (16) 3d6.skill(16,0) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Lenia: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Phase Python (on deck: 20 Retainers) Mrugnak: "Dis way käärme! Mrugnak smash you!" Phase Python: Spin and bite Berkun! 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 4,2,6 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 DA-4/-2 Mrugnak: "Wrong way!" Berkun: feverish dodge 3d6.skill(11,2) => 1,4,4 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 GM: Connell: by the way, Phase Snakes are natural critters for purposes of SoD: Nature. Mordreona: "OH thank the gods.. I mean.. er.. LOOK OUT BERKUN!" 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Retainers (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Leann: Kneels. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Connell: (( ... something that phases through the ground and strangles people is natural? )) GM: Sure! Mordreona: I step and attack it with my sword. Mordreona: Shortsword (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 6,5,5 = 16 vs (15) or less Failure! by 1 Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Lenia: ((Something that's equally attractive to everyone, regardless of not only gender but SPECIES and SENTIENCE, is natural. This can be too.)) GM: Nature in the Westmarch is pretty freaky. Berkun: I'm here Berkun: Oh, I didn't notice it's my turn now Berkun: drop the bow and fast draw knife3d6 => 3,3,5 = (11) Berkun: move and cut the snake Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,-2) => 4,3,6 = 13 vs (17) or less Success! by 4 Lenia: ((Knife skill 19? O.o)) Phase Python: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (10) or less Failure! by 6 GM: Damage? Berkun: moment Berkun: 2d6+1 => 3,4,1 = (8) cut GM: 3 points to it, 6 to the ground! 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Berkun: ah... Berkun: ((Yes, Berkun hapens to be really good with the knife *too*, he just doesn't get to show it that much!)) ** Connell is still casting. He looks hairier than usual. ** Connell: (( 2/4 )) GM: okay. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: "Mrugnak coming!" Mrugnak: Standing from a kneel is a single hex of move, or "all of your move"? GM: It's a Change Position, or a Step. GM: So I guess if you want to all-out attack, you could move. Lenia: Or just Move Move. Mrugnak: I just want to Move right now. Mrugnak: As in Moving move. GM: Nope, Move isn't a Step and vice versa. Mrugnak: Ok! Mrugnak: Mrugnak stands up! (Change posture) Mrugnak: *** 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 24 Phase Python) Lenia: So he can get to his feet and move half his move if he swings a weapon at the end of it, but not otherwise? Lenia: I call Murphy's Rules on that. Lenia: Crawl forward 6/3 => 2 hexes. GM: He can move, if he wants to give up his defenses. Lenia: ### Lenia: Aha. GM: I don't require an attack. Lenia: That makes more sense. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Phase Python (on deck: 20 Retainers) Phase Python: "Hsss!" Attack Berkun, grappling for the body 3d6.skill(18,-1-4) => 2,3,2 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 DA-4/-2 Berkun: feverish parry 3d6.skill(12,2-2) => 5,2,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Berkun: can I attack his coils? GM: You can make an attack roll, it's body isn't a striker. Berkun: Berkun: [3d6.skill(19,-2) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (17) or less Success! by 3 GM: Damage? Berkun: 2d6+1 => 4,1,1 = (6) cutting GM: Your knife passes eerily through the body, but comes out red with blood. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Retainers (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Berkun: "Blinking coward!" Leann: Stand and stab! 3d6.skill(14,1) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 Phase Python: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 2,2,2 = 6 vs (10) or less Success! by 4 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Mordreona (on deck: 28 Berkun) Lenia: "Wait! No! Leave it alone! I can take care of this without hurting it!" Mordreona: ?me backs up, AoD Mordreona: ### 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Berkun (on deck: 26 Connell) Berkun: "But it's a PHASE PYTHON!" Lenia: "It's an innocent creature - it just wants a snack!" Mordreona: ((Are we going to feed it hammer)) Berkun: "We'll feed it it's own tail!" Mrugnak: Your turn Berkun. Mrugnak: Unless you just shout :D Berkun: no, but where's the snake? Phase Python: It got switched to hidden accidently - must have been a mouse spasm. Sorry! Berkun: If the snake isn't seen, Berkun moves so that he has the fire at his back and waves th Berkun: oh, I thought it was a trick, I'd just wave the knife then Berkun: okay,move and cut it again Berkun: rapid strike 3d6.skill(19,-6) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Berkun: rapid strike 3d6.skill(19,-6) => 6,3,2 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 Berkun: oh, that's actually by 2 and by 0 with -2 for it's phasing Phase Python: Dodge and retreat! 3d6.skill(10,3) => 3,4,4 = 11 vs (13) or less Success! by 2 3d6.skill(10,3) => 2,2,1 = 5 vs (13) or less Success! by 8 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 26 Connell (on deck: 24 Mrugnak) Berkun: does the snake have something of a visible head? ** Connell is still bearifying. (( 3/4)) ** Berkun: or is it only a faint outline? GM: Yes, the token doesn't though =( GM: Though the head, like the body, shifts in and out of this plane of reality. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Mrugnak (on deck: 24 Lenia) Mrugnak: OK. Mrugnak: On my feet. Mrugnak: Charge and slam the snake! Phase Python: Notices is also has peripheral vision, therefore it gets to watch Mrugnak coming on joy. Phase Python: errr, oh joy. Mrugnak: This is a Move and Attack slam. No need for Heroic charge cuz slams do it at full skill, rawr. Snake is -2 to hit for phaseishness, same size, anything else? GM: Nope. Mrugnak: Striker (Horns; Impaling) 3d6.skill(16,0) => 4,2,1 = 7 vs (16) or less Success! by 9 Conditional: -1 from 'Size Modifier' when Bigger Than Them Mrugnak: er, success by 7 Mrugnak: not 9 Mrugnak: cuz -2 Phase Python: Dodge! 3d6.skill(10) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (10) or less Critical Success! B556 Mrugnak: woops. Gotta keep moving then. GM: The really appropriate thing would be for Mrugnak to get his head buried in the ground. Any objections? Mrugnak: ehehe. Mrugnak: Collision at 3-4 yards a second? Mrugnak: He's got a thick head, he can take it. GM: I'm going to say 3d6+1 => 1,6,6,1 = (14), halved. GM: So 7. Mrugnak: Piffle, a mere trifle. GM: He hardly noticed! Mordreona: (( sorry guys, but I am not feeling very well. I may go soon.)) Narrator: Mrugnak charges forward, head low to gore the snake. The snake's body disencorporates, and Mrugnak's horns pass through smoke without leaving a trail. The minotaur charges on, burying his horn in the ground. GM: Mrugnak is at -2 defenses and can't move until he takes a round to unspike himself. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Lenia (on deck: 24 Phase Python) Lenia: Kneel. Lenia: ### 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Phase Python (on deck: 20 Retainers) Lenia: Exciting, I know. Phase Python: "Hsss." Decide there are too many enemies that are too big for this snake, and dive into the ground. 7) YOUR TURN NOW:: 20 Retainers (on deck: 28 Mordreona) Leann: "What happened?!" GM: Obviously, you guys can't do much until the snake returns, except for get to your feet, etc etc etc. Lenia: And here I was totally going to just Levitate it away. Mordreona: "Is it gone?" GM: And the snake doesn't return, because really, from it's perspective, that sucked. Lenia: "I think we scared it off." whispering to Mrugnak, It occurs to you that what you smelled earlier was definitely Phase Snake. Mrugnak: Rawr. Lenia: "Mrugnak, are you all right?" Lenia: "Connell, see to Aewyn, please." ** Mrugnak yanks his horn out of the ground, briefly impersonating a plough. Possibly the most pastoral he's ever been in his life. ** Mordreona: "What about me?" ** Connell finishes his spell, and turns into a bear! He roars, and looks around, and the snake is gone. ** Lenia: "I assume you'd be screaming more if you were injured, Mordreona." Aewyn: "Ah-ah-ah it hurts!" ** Connell looks sad. ** Narrator: Berkun's bowel-raker arrow has raked Aewyn's bowels. Mordreona: "Well thats true I guess." Narrator: There's a lot of blood over there. Berkun: well, broadleaf actually Lenia: ((Along with an image I totally didn't need.)) ** Mrugnak looks around for the snake, the snake! ** Berkun: Berkun goes and considers taking the arrow out... Mordreona: "Best let Lenia do that Berkun." Berkun: "Right. It was unfortunate, but the snake deflected my arrow" ** Lenia looks at Connell irritably, then shrugs and moves over to Aewyn. "Calm down, calm down. I'm going to pull the arrow out and heal the wound. Don't move." ** Mordreona: "It happens, no big deal." ** Mrugnak boggles at Aewyn. "Wat bit her?" ** Lenia: Stop Bleeding: 3d6.skill(18,+2+2) => 1,3,2 = 6 vs (22) or less Critical Success! by 16 B556 (extra time, shouting, but just normal gestures) Mrugnak: (( why is that always a critical spell? )) Lenia: ((Critical: Stops pain in addition to stopping the bleeding?)) Mrugnak: (( ALWAYS? )) GM: Sure. Aewyn: "Why did he shoot me? I didn't want to be shot!" Lenia: ((Lenia takes good care of her hirelings.)) Aewyn: "I'm a guide, not a target!" Lenia: "He missed. It happens. Shhh. Rest now." Berkun: "It was the snake...!" Mordreona: "He does it all the time, it islands how he shows love." Berkun: Berkun looks nervously to where the snake was a moment ago Berkun: "A PHASE PYTHON, it deflected my arrow!" ** Connell kind of goes "grawwrh raaaagh naaaahr." ** Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(17,+2+3) => 2,4,4 = 10 vs (22) or less Success! by 12 (shouting, gestures, extra time) 4FP for 8 HP Aewyn: "Oh, my... but there's still a scar." Mrugnak: (( jeebus Mrugnak must be a nasty fist of scar tissue with bits of fur sticking out by now. )) ** Lenia rolls her eyes a little and goes back to work. Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(18,+2+3) => 5,1,1 = 7 vs (23) or less Success! by 16 ** GM: I'll assume you guys can finish healing... GM: okay, you can heal Mordreona and what not, rest, and the like. Lenia: With taint, that's not an entirely safe assumption, but that'll do the job. Narrator: After the night of the snake, the delvers continue on their way. Aewyn stays well away from Berkun, and tries to keep Mrugnak between herself and the archer. Berkun: "We're out of the swamps and still the druid sent the snake..." Mrugnak: Mrugnak is highly confused by this, and starts eyeing Berkun suspiciously. ** Connell stops being a bear at some point. ** Connell: "It was probably just a snake." Connell: "Acting on its own." Narrator: The marsh soon dries out and the path leads across a low moor. The rolling, rocky, mossy hills stretch as far as the eye can see. Narrator: The next night passes uneventfully. On the fourth day, the delvers find more trees on the windswept heath, former small clusters here and there. GM: Everyone can make a vision check at -8, a hearing check at -7, or some other sense check at -5. Mrugnak: Taste/Smell (12) 3d6.skill(12,+4-5) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Berkun: smell3d6.skill(14,-5) => 4,2,3 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Mordreona: Per (13) 3d6.skill(13,-5) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 Connell: Hearing: 3d6.skill(18,-7) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Lenia: Per: 3d6.skill(12,-8) => 6,1,2 = 9 vs (4) or less Failure! by 5 whispering to Mrugnak, The tree ahead of you smells of ticks. There's either a zillion of them in there, or some damned large ones. whispering to Berkun, The trees ahead of you smell odd - vanilla or some such. They make you nervous. whispering to Connell, You can hear the rasping of insectoid limbs from the cluster of trees ahead of you. Something is preparing to ambush you there. Connell: "Woah woah stop! Mrugnak: "Blah, big bugs!" ** Mrugnak holds his noes. ** Lenia: ((It's a packhorse.)) Lenia: ((Lenia doesn't know how to ride.)0 GM: Oh? GM: Okay. Mrugnak: "Mrugnak not like der punkkien." Narrator: The caravan track is relatively wide, but the trees arch over it, mostly. ** Mrugnak stops dead and refuses to go under the trees. ** Connell: "What the minotaur said. Bug things ahead, I can hear them." GM: And? ** Mordreona stays behind Mrugnak. ** ** Lenia passes Ricka the reins and readies her staff. ** GM: Actually, Mordreona has overconfidence. Roll to resist. ** Mrugnak scratches at himself, psychosomatically. ** Mordreona: 3d6 => 3,1,1 = (5) GM: Okay then... ** Mrugnak mutters "Kamala punkkien ..." under his breath. ** Aewyn: "I don't see anything." Lenia: "Aewyn, Judith, Henrietta, get back. Kaelin, Leann, ready crossbows and stay alert." Leann: "Aye, milady." Mordreona: "What is it Mrugnak?" Aewyn: "I'll keep the big guy between me and your archer if it's all the same to you." Mrugnak: "Der punikken! Dey bite an dey eat der blud an arg..." Hammer: "Whatever is the matter?" Mordreona: "Thanks for clearing that up." Lenia: ((How many seconds of actions do we get?)) Mrugnak: "An dere big punikken in dere... Stinky blah." Lenia: ((I figure giving orders and readying a staff is two of them.)) GM: As much as you want, really. GM: Just tell me what you're doing. Mordreona: "Mrugnak says you are not brave enough to walk under the tree Hammer." Connell: "Can we just go around?" Hammer: "No, I would have heard him, I think." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak get lil' punikken an he gotta burn alla der fur off get rid dem." Hammer: "Though I hardly understood what he did say. Did he say he was really ugly and bloated?" Mrugnak: "Dat smelt." Mordreona: "Sure you could get out of it that way I guess." Lenia: Casting Blur with no words, lots of wild gestures, and 4 seconds of casting time. Mrugnak: Should I be rolling bad temper? Mordy's telling lies about me and Hammer's calling me fat. Mrugnak: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Lenia: 2 FP for -2 to hit me, -5 for reduced cost. Aewyn: "If you're afraid of the trees, I could lead you around the trees. You're the customer, I don't care where I take you." Berkun: should I be rolling for fear of noises? Berkun: heh GM: Sure! Berkun: 3d6 => 5,4,5 = (14) Lenia: ((I assume the spellcast is okay?)) GM: Lenia's screaming unnerves you, because it reminds you of screaming eagles, but you manage it. Berkun: maybe chronic pain too? Berkun: 3d6 => 5,1,2 = (8) GM: Lenia, yes. Berkun: ooops! Lenia: No words. Lenia: NO words. Berkun: but Berkun's ears hurt! Lenia: Lots of gestures. Lenia: No words. GM: Well, Berkun's in pain, anyway: -2 IQ and DX. Lenia: Blur: 3d6.skill(18,-2+2+1-5) => 3,6,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 Lenia: Huh. Lenia: Luck. Lenia: Blur: 3d6.skill(18,-2+2+1-5) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Lenia: Blur: 3d6.skill(18,-2+2+1-5) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 GM: So Lenia is now Blur -2? Lenia: Correct! GM: What are folks doing, other than staring at the scary trees? Mordreona: Thats about it and trying to talk Hammer into walking under one. GM: Roll Fast-Talk. Mordreona: Fast-Talk (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,6,1 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 Conditional: +1 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls Mrugnak: Mrugnak is trying to explain about the problem with huge punikken. Hammer: Resist 3d6.skill(10,-5) => 3,6,5 = 14 vs (5) or less Failure! by 9 Lenia: "Well, we can go around the trees or we can fight these punikken, whatever they are. How big are they, Mrugnak?" Mrugnak: I don't know mark, how large are we talking about? :D Hammer: "There is nothing to worry about!" Limps forward confidently. "I don't even need a sword! Though I wish we had Ash-Wand." Mrugnak: Dogs? Cows? GM: Dogs. Mrugnak: Yeesh. That gives ME the shudders and I don't even have fur. Mordreona: "/me whispers, "We will know soon." points at Hammer. Mrugnak: That's less of the sucking and more of the impaling, really. Lenia: "Hammer, wait! Oh, bollocks." ** Mrugnak gestures vaguely, indicating something bigger than a breadbox. Roughly breadbox shaped. ** GM: Influence roll to unpersuade him. Berkun: "Lenia, what smells like vanilla?" GM: Or physical violence if you're prefer to stop the gimp that way. Mrugnak: "An der big horn nose ting dey bite wit..." Bleh. Lenia: Leadership: 3d6.skill(20,0) => 3,1,5 = 9 vs (20) or less Success! by 11 Berkun: Berkun tries to peer into the trees but doesn't see much there Lenia: "I don't know, Berkun - vanilla, almost certainly." Lenia: ((That should probably just give him a roll against Impulsive, actually.)) Lenia: "Let's go around the trees - it'll be safer." Hammer: "Lenia, you're being silly. It's shorter to walk straight through." Hammer: "But I will go with the rest if you insist. Mordreona: "Wish he had a rope around him." Mordreona: "What we are going around?" Berkun: "I trust the sorceress... Let's not go there" Berkun: He sniffs a few times and shakes his head Lenia: "The trees. And the dog-sized whatever-they-are's that Mrugnak smelled." ** Mordreona holds her head down. "OK" ** Lenia: ((I think we go around. Lenia's stubborn.)) Mrugnak: "Punikken." GM: Fine by me. Mrugnak: "Wit der bity noses. An eat blood." Lenia: "Mosquitoes?" Mrugnak: Gesture (8) 3d6.skill(8,0) => 5,6,3 = 14 vs (8) or less Failure! by 6 Narrator: After much discussion, the delvers trace a broad path around the trees and continue on the caravan track. ** Mrugnak tries and fails to communicate more clearly through interpretive dance? ** Lenia: "Oh, lord. Put that away before you hurt somebody." Mordreona: ((Thats great)) Mrugnak: "Not skeeter. No wings, der jumper." ** Mordreona claps ** Narrator: The rest of the day and the camp at night is uneventful. The next day is likewise dull, with the moor fading to rolling plains as the day wears on. Narrator: BRB Mordreona: ((Me too AFK a min)) Narrator: Just before nightfall, Aewyn consults her map and proclaims that a hard walk tomorrow should end you up in Polisberg. Lenia: "And then we'll get to spend the loot." Narrator: The plains are spotted by small clumps of trees. Lenia: Perceptive trees. Lenia: (Sorry, messing with the Narrator is traditional and I haven't been doing it recently) Narrator: You find yourself walking up a gentle slope when you hear the jangle of horse reins in front of you. ** Mrugnak prepares his waving arm! ** GM: Note on the map: grey lines are contour markers with the arrows showing the direction of the downslope and the text boxes indicating relative height above some arbitrary point at the bottom of the map. GM: Err... now that you're on the map, I mean. Mordreona: ((back)) GM: Any plans? ** Lenia passes the reins to Ricka and tries Missile Shield the same way she tried Blur earlier. ** GM: Err... silent casting, gestures, extra time? Lenia: Correct. Lenia: And -5 for reduced FP cost 2. Connell: "That had better not be bandits." Lenia: Missile Shield: 3d6.skill(18,-2+2+2-5) => 1,4,4 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 GM: alright, but you won't be able to act for a bit if the situation changes. Lenia: That should be success by 5, not 6. Lenia: +1 for extra time, not +2. GM: Embrace the Corruption? Lenia: ...No. GM: Spell fails. Berkun: Berkun draws an arrow(barbed) GM: Or actually, it doesn't. GM: Never mind. Lenia: That's it for me. It's just a 2-second cast. Narrator: 15 riders on steppe ponies crest the hill. They're wearing leather armor, carrying bows except for a few leaders with long spears with bloody red banners. ** Mordreona looks harmless ** Mrugnak: Species? GM: Human-ish. Probably Steppe Barbarian. GM: They are advancing slowly down the road. ** Lenia steps to the front and raises a hand. "Hail!" ** ** Mrugnak commences his waving! ** GM: You guys can take actions. ** Mordreona smiles ** Kenkh: "Greetings!" ** Connell joins in with the smiling. ** Berkun: Berkun makes a mistrusting sneer Mrugnak: (( Steppe ponies are enormous? :D )) ** Lenia does her best to look friendly. "Fine horses you have there. We'll make room to let your band pass." ** Narrator: The riders spread out along the road, fingering their bows. Berkun: Berkun looks to Lenia's retainers "If they attack, head down into the clump of the trees, hide" ** Mrugnak waves vigorously, "Hei!" ** ** Lenia starts ushering the group off the road and into the grass to give them room to pass by. ** GM: Connell and Lenia can make Magery/Investiture rolls at -5. ** Mrugnak suffers being shuffled off the road. ** Lenia: Perception-based, or IQ? ** Mordreona follows orders. ** GM: Perception, right? GM: Perception. Lenia: Magical Perception: 3d6.skill(12,+3-5) => 3,5,2 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 Connell: Perception: 3d6.skill(16,+4-5) => 6,2,2 = 10 vs (15) or less Success! by 5 Lenia: Should be success by 1, Lenia's got Magery 4. whispering to Connell, They're all radiating magical energy... it reminds you of the Grove. whispering to Kevin, They're all radiating magical energy... it feels familiar. Narrator: One of the riders, toward the back, shouts something out to the leader in Steppe Foreignese. GM: Fortunately(?), both Mrugnak and Berkun has Broken fluency in Steppe Foreignese as it is related to vaguely to both Mountain and Waste Foreignese Mrugnak: God help us all! whispering to Mrugnak, "Wench... (something) ally.... danger!" Mordreona: ((can I move?)) whispering to Berkun, "(something) tax... (something) danger!" ** Connell blinks at the riders. "Uh. Lenia... do you feel that?" ** GM: Yes, you guys can do stuff. Lenia: "...I hear that question more often... I feel something, Connell, but I'm not sure what it is." ** Mrugnak frowns. "Mitä? Mitä sinä sanoit noin Lenia?" ** Lenia: "Trade Tongue, Mrugnak." Kenkh: "Ho, travelers!" Kenkh: "You do not have horses. Yet we do." Kenkh: "Ha! We have many things you do not." Kenkh: "But..." he considers, "You have some things we do not." Lenia: "Good (appropriate time of day here). That is true; you clearly have much, and need not trouble us." Kenkh: "We would borrow one of your pretty ladies! We will pay well." Mrugnak: "Guy say bad word." ** Mrugnak frowns. ** Mordreona: "How well?" Kenkh: He glances around at his allies. "Or we will take! But we will pay, if you would rather!" ** Lenia raises an eyebrow and gives Mordreona a sidelong glance, then sighs. "You will find that these ladies have teeth, noble rider. You would do well to simply pass on and amuse yourselves elsewhere - or perhaps visit Polisberg, where the women appreciate a strong man who knows how to ride." ** Nomads: Finger their bows, check their arrows and reins. Mrugnak: "Dis Mrugnak ladies! No takin!" ** Mrugnak is bristling, litterally. ** Kenkh: "Strong words, mountain-man. Would you stop us?" Narrator: The nomads look surprisingly pleased at the prospect of combat with a 9' bullman in heavy armor. ** Lenia gives Mrugnak a look that would say 'SHUT UP' if he had any grasp of subtlety. ** Mrugnak: IQ (8) 3d6.skill(8,0) => 2,6,6 = 14 vs (8) or less Failure! by 6 Mrugnak: Sorry, no subtlety today. Category:Saga of Westmarch